Love Boat
by Doubleplusgoodduckspeaker
Summary: He’d never intentionally let anyone win… but of course, Mai Valentine wasn’t just anyone. Arrogantshipping MaixSeto.


Title: Love Boat

Author: Doubleplusgoodduckspeaker

Summary: He'd never intentionally let anyone win… but of course, Mai Valentine wasn't just anyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Notes: Written for round Nine of Compy's YGO Contest. Set before the events of the anime series, like six months before. Remember ages here—Kaiba's still pretty young (like in high school, which means omg!hormones are in there somewhere), and look at their characters in the first few episodes—basically, they're both jerks. So read on! Thanks to Jess for being an amazing beta!

* * *

"How is she? Is she ready to set sail?"

"Our new flagship is the best and biggest of the fleet, sir. We've spared no expense in making this the finest ship ever built. We've hired only the best crew; we've booked the best ports of call."

"And her inaugural voyage?"

"We've sent out personal invitations to the richest and most powerful around the world. The reception so far has been…overwhelmingly positive."

"Very good. Let's make this a lucrative voyage, for everyone involved."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

The town car that had been traveling along the edge of the pier finally slowed to a stop. Their boat was at the pier's very end—a place of prestige. They had passed several other ships, massive constructions of steel and glass, but theirs trumped them all.

"Is this it? Is this it?"

"Yes, Mokuba." Seto's voice was calm. What was so great about these things? At ---metric tons and ---decks high, it was a potential death trap. He had informed Nesbitt to sue the cruise line for all they have if the ship were to sink. He was determined to relax on this 'vacation.' Had they really never had one before?

Mokuba leaped out of the car seconds after it had stopped and took a picture. The ship's gleaming hull displayed the words, 'The Naiad' in bold lettering. Wordlessly, Seto exited the car as the porter removed their luggage to have it delivered to their suite. At first, when they had received the invitation, he had been skeptical, but Mokuba's persisting had been relentless, and…here they were.

_The Executive Team at Divine Waters, International cordially invites_

'_Mr. Seto Kaiba'_

_and family to take a vacation of a lifetime with us on our new flagship The Naiad. Built as the finest luxury cruise ship, you will find indulgence in every detail, from our spacious suites to our five-star dining options. Our inaugural voyage sails out of New York to Bermuda on June Eight. Please contact us at the number below to book your reservation._

Tickets in hand, they entered the embarkation lounge where their papers were processed and stamped. It seemed to take only a matter of minutes before they were entering the vessel. Music was playing through hidden wall speakers and tuxedoed crew members were offering flutes of champagne to those of age. The walls were paneled with rich oak veneers, and in nearly every surface they could see their own reflection.

"Can we go see our room?" Mokuba's face was pressed against the glass walls of the elevator as it rose, revealing the bright and airy atrium which stretched up the full distance of the ship. The atrium held the entry to the main level of the dining room as well as the entrance to the promenade, where shops and specialty restaurants and bars were located. Already people were strolling into the shops and lounging on the chairs set in nooks near each window.

"Sure. We aren't departing for several hours, so let's get settled in."

They walked down the plush carpeted hallway and inserted their key cards. The door swung open, revealing…

"Cool!" Mokuba darted into the living/dining room, inspecting every inch of fabric and finding nothing to complain about. The room was compact but not crowded, with a dining set for four spaced next to a loveseat and a wall-mounted TV. The bedrooms were off to the side of the main living space. "Seto, there's _two_ bathrooms!"

"We booked the double deluxe suite, Mokuba. I even showed you a floor plan of this room." Instead of following his brother, Seto made his way to the balcony, stepping out onto the terrace set with two loungers and a table.

"I'm so glad that we decided to take a break." Mokuba slid open the glass door and appeared on the balcony alongside Seto. He looked utterly blissful.

Seto didn't respond, but only Mokuba could detect the absence of frown lines his face was already developing. His posture was relaxed, if only by the smallest fraction. This vacation would be good for both of them.

* * *

"Mokuba, I warned you that you'd get sick if you ate that extra dessert."

"But Seto, they had _chocolate_ ice cream." Mokuba annunciated each word even from his current position, slumped over in the ship's hallway.

"You need medicine and a good night's sleep." Seto opened the door and both of them entered the suite. Dinner that night had been more than extravagant for the first night of the voyage—each course had surpassed the last, and the dessert course was the literal cherry on top of Calorie Mountain.

"Then go get me some." Mokuba was already pulling on his pajamas. Seto frowned; his brother must be feeling bad if he had completely ignored the rabbit made out of hand towels resting on the coffee table.

"I'll be back soon." Seto flicked off the main light as he left.

Several minutes later Seto Kaiba found himself wandering the main promenade. He knew from reading the ship's schematics that there was a convenience store on board, but he must have had the wrong floor. There was nothing here but perfumeries, picture shops and a soda fountain. He turned and found himself in a large clearing, its use clear by the loud clink of coins and flashing lights. Many patrons were already at the casino; the ship had moved swiftly into international waters and already most of the card tables were full.

No one paid Kaiba any attention as he sauntered amongst the tables. The lighting was low, the glittering crystal of the many chandeliers twinkling like stars in the night sky. There weren't any windows in the long hall, but the space felt airy and open. The casino strayed away from the color of money, instead opting to drape the chairs in crème and the walls in midnight blue. The tables had the position of honor in the center of the casino, the machines off to the sides. He didn't care much for the machines, those were just for luck—the card games were where skill played a hand in one's victory.

The first table he passed was for Texas Hold 'Em, the second was for blackjack. He hovered near the second, watching the cards fly across the surface of the table; they were just finishing a round. Two players left; he took the closest vacant seat directly to the left of the dealer. She was a blonde with bright eyes, the probable reason why her table had been full.

"What's your name, hun?"

"Kaiba." He tapped his key card on the table, and an attendant appeared behind his shoulder with several dozen chips. After swiping his card the game began, with the dealer passing out the cards smoothly and surely, with practiced efficiency.

"I know you," She said. "You're the Duel Monsters World Champion."

He was so surprised he almost hit on a hand of nineteen. It was odd that she recognized him from the game as opposed to his role in the corporate world, where he had at one time or another been the object of every international magazine's scorn.

"Do you play Duel Monsters?" he asked. It was a fairly new game, released not long after his ascension to the crown of his company. It was still played on a table, much like blackjack, but he was working on changing that.

"I've only began playing the game," she confessed. Her voice was low, her attention entirely on him as she dealt the next round. "Are you even old enough to be playing _this_ game?"

He turned over the cards in his newest hand. Twenty One. "I look older than you. Are you old enough to be _dealing_ this game?"

"Youth is a blessing. Give you a year or two and you'll be turning grey. Me, I've got a lifetime of beauty." She flipped over her cards. Twenty.

"But they say that beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

"Well then? Do you find me beautiful?" Her eyes glittered in the dark room. They looked like jewels.

"No." Subtlety was a skill he had yet to master. At the raise of her perfectly arched eyebrows he elaborated, leaning in over the table as if sharing a secret. "You talk too much."

"Spoken like someone who enjoys the sound of his own voice."

"Well that just means I've got something of value to say." He rolled a chip between his fingers before adding it to the pile. The other three at the table had long since stopped trying to compete with their conversation, and were simply playing their cards.

"Then let your cards do the talking." She smirked at him, flipping over a five, six, and the Queen of Hearts.

They played the entire deck, his chip count growing the entire time. Others got in a few hands, but by the time the shoe was empty, he had turned a nice profit for himself. The round was over, and Mai smiled as the other players got up to leave, tossing a few chips to the dealer as a tip. The next round wouldn't start for another half hour.

"You did well for yourself, Kaiba."

"Better than I thought." He had read blackjack strategy before but had actually never played the game. "You were cheating the entire time, weren't you?"

"It's called the House Advantage, kid." She shuffled the cards, each one arcing in a perfect semi-circle. "You're pretty good at games—I wonder if you can keep it up."

"Is that a challenge?"

"I'll have a different strategy each time. See if you can beat it." She winked at him.

He looked away. His eyes were narrowed and the dinner jacket he was wearing felt entirely too constricting. It was only then that his mind left the casino and he remembered the real reason he had come to this deck. Mokuba's medicine… His brother was probably asleep, but it would come in handy for the extravagant dinners sure to come in the week. Seto gathered up his chips. He didn't give her a tip, and by the look on her face he couldn't believe she'd been expecting one. He'd tip her if she ever beat him for real; cheating didn't count. That must have been why she confirmed his suspicions. He would never tell anyone that he was playing at the casino, but when there was cheating involved he refused to lose. Still, no one would ever know. It was a shared secret between just the two of them.

His scowl burned itself into the line of children's medicine on the neatly ordered rows in the ship's general store. He didn't have to prove himself to her, and he didn't know why such a simple thing was bothering him so much.

* * *

He told himself that he wasn't going to go back. One night was enough. As he stepped into the elevator late that night he told himself that he was just going to take a walk. Mokuba was asleep. It was just a walk. As he walked by the casino tables there was one seat open, as if it was waiting for him.

"Didn't think you'd come back, kid." The dealer winked at him, two cards falling smoothly onto the table in front of him.

"It's Kaiba." He ignored her, focusing on playing the game. She said she was going to cheat again—she probably had dozens of tricks she could play on the passengers, and no one would be the wiser. The casino had to make money, after all.

"Of course it is. How come you've never asked for my name, hmmm?" She drew out the last word, pursing her heavily colored lips.

"It's written on your name tag. Mai Valentine." She continued to blink a great deal, and for the next several hands he wondered if this was her idea of cheating. He wasn't about to let himself get distracted.

"That's right." She grinned. "I just wanted to hear you say it." He could feel the other players' eyes on him. He was not a man to be ridiculed! This was uncalled for—he received two fives and split the pair, doubling his bet. He ended up winning the hand with twenty-one.

It was when he flipped over the second card, the King of Spades, that he first caught it. The scent was not strong, but it was distinct, and it smelled like vanilla. He returned the hand before it looked suspicious, but his next hand (a bust, eight-four-ten) contained nothing irregular.

There it was again! The next King in his hand, this one the suit of Diamonds, also carried with it the faint smell of vanilla. Was she stupid, to think she could get away with scenting her cards? But it seemed to be working—everyone was either too intoxicated or too distracted by the dealer herself to notice the change. She was talking to each player in turn, making sure that they didn't notice. None of them did, although he wasn't surprised. The woman sitting next to him at the table must have bathed in perfume before coming to the casino. It was clever. She would know where the good cards were in the deck, and adjust her bets accordingly.

Two could play at _that_ game.

He discovered that the Aces in the deck smelled like jasmine—as the most valuable card, their scent was the strongest. Queens were espresso, and Jacks were like the soap they had in the bathrooms on board. He wondered if this was her main strategy; she might have been using it the night before and he hadn't even noticed. He adapted his strategy to suit hers, and though she took a great many hands during the hour he spent playing, he more than broke even for the night.

"Well?" She collected the last hand as the table cleared again. It was late, later than he had realized.

"You scented the cards—a double strategy, seeing as you had to distract the players enough to make it work." He traded in his chips for cash; they'd need it when the ship docked the next day.

"Very good. You even turned it against me at the end—I didn't win by much. I'll have to up my game next time."

"Who says there's going to be a next time?" He crossed his arms. Even if she was older, he towered over her—at least he had the height advantage.

"You don't get it, do you?" She whispered in his ear, her voice low and intense. "You decided that you were going to come back the instant you sat down at my table, Seto Kaiba. You're going to keep playing, and since the House won tonight—don't look like that, you know it—you won't stop. Do you know why?"

He waited for her answer.

"Kaiba, you are addicted to games. You need to play like your lungs need air. Face it—you need me."

"What?!" His eyes narrowed. "I don't need anyone."

"See you tomorrow night." Her cards in an orderly stack, she turned to leave the table. "Why don't we wager a little something extra on the next game?"

"Who said there's going to be a—"

"Quit kidding yourself, Kaiba." She walked around the table and it was the first time he had seen her not seated, not from behind a counter. She was tall. Did they allow her to wear a skirt that short? Weren't those heels uncomfortable to walk in? He'd never understand it. He supposed it was because they accentuated the—

"…And if I win, you'll play me at Duel Monsters."

She had been talking the entire time, and he hadn't caught a word of it. Playing along, it wasn't hard to look completely self-assured. She wanted to play him at Duel Monsters? Did she also want to get thrown overboard? "You're on, Mai. Bring your best tactics to the game tomorrow, so it will be that much more humiliating when I beat you."

"We'll see." She turned and left him, walking towards the set of stairs not too far down the length of the ship. He watched her walk away, and as the clock chimed the hour he remembered that he had to get up obscenely early for an excursion he had booked for Mokuba. It didn't matter; he had survived on less sleep before, and he had a feeling he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight anyway.

* * *

"Seto?"

Mokuba's head popped up out of the water he was swimming in. "Aren't you going to get in the ocean?"

"No thanks." He was quite comfortable on the reclining chaise pulled up to the water's edge so his feet could dangle in the cool water. In fact, he was close to falling asleep.

"You look really tired. We're on vacation, Seto! Get in the water! Try new things!"

"…Catch up on sleep," Seto mumbled, turning over on the chaise. The warmth of the sun felt fantastic.

"Not today! In you go!" Mokuba pulled on one leg of the chaise, forcing more of it into the water.

Seto opened one to find the cotton fabric of the lounger taking on water. Whether he liked it or not, he was going to get wet. Mokuba had better swim fast.

* * *

"What did you do?" Seto remained at the table, slumped over in his seat. She remained silent, clearing the table until the last of the patrons had left.

"I count the cards, to know when I've got an advantage," Mai shrugged. "And when that fails, I've got aces under the table." She tilted her head to one side as if she could see him better from that angle. "I told you, I want a match at Duel Monsters. Its not like you needed the money you lost—you're here, after all."

"You know you're going to lose—you might just want to quit while you're ahead," he taunted, reaching for his deck at its customary place: the right-hand pocket of his navy trench coat. He had to save face somehow, and there was no better way to do it than play her at his own game.

"You think that has anything to do with why I challenged you?" She retrieved her own deck from a purse stashed underneath the blackjack table. Her eyes were piercing, as if she were saying _really, who are you kidding? _

He froze then, with his deck heavy and familiar in his hand, and wondered for a moment if he had let her win. He'd never let anyone win… but of course, Mai Valentine wasn't just anyone.

They had moved to a pair of overstuffed wingback chairs near the casino floor and their cards were laid out on a table between them. It took six turns for Mai to be defeated. Seto played aggressively, like he would with anything else, and he managed to summon several of his favorite dragon cards which were no match for her single harpie lady card.

"Well, that's the World Champion for ya." Mai sighed, crossing her legs in the comfortable chair.

He shifted imperceptibly to match her change in posture. She had potential, but he'd never actually tell her that. She might even be competitive in the national circuit. "Your strategy is flawed. Even with elegant egotist, you had still only played a single monster card. You can't win duels with just the one."

"Playing the teamwork card, huh?"

"I didn't say that." He frowned.

She gathered her deck and began to shuffle the cards. "Once more then, to make sure it wasn't luck."

He picked up his deck, his head turned to the side so that the hint of a smile looked more like a smirk. "There is no luck involved. This isn't blackjack."

* * *

The weather was perfect on the last day at sea—everyone was out and about on the pool deck. Seto was not. He was surrounded by brightly colored aquatic animal decorations and furniture that looked like seaweed and river rocks—he supposed the Kid Zone on the ship was designed by someone who thought that having a sea-inspired center was an innovation. "Seto, look at what I won at a scavenger hunt!" Mokuba had a stuffed monkey wrapped his shoulders, its Velcro fingers linked together like it was giving him a hug.

"That's great, Mokuba." Seto couldn't help but notice that his brother had cookie crumbs all over his front. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Mokuba smiled. He'd had a great time exploring the ship, and playing games, and snacking, and more snacking— "Hey Seto, you could have gone to some of the programs too, right? Why not?"

Seto's response was a sharp glare at the bright aqua walls. "Mokuba."

Said younger Kaiba opened the door to the kid center, both of them stepping into the nearest open elevator. "Right. It's you. You are having fun though, right?"

"Actually, I am." Seto pressed in the button for the fifth floor. He wasn't lying, this was the closest he had come to relaxing in years, but his mind was still as occupied as ever. At first he was frustrated—what was bothering him so much that he couldn't concentrate? He finally decided that it wasn't a what, it was a who. He could not get Mai Valentine out of his head—this must be a part of her strategy. He didn't have to worry. In just over twenty one hours he would be free of the ship, and never have to worry about seeing her again. There she was, in his head again! He had to do something to get his mind off of her.

"Come on, Mokuba. Let's get something to eat."

* * *

The final dinner lasted two hours and was simply delicious—Seto had enjoyed an entrecôte of beef, asparagus and potatoes for his entrée, with two courses before and after. The waiter had approached their table asking for their choice of after-dinner drinks, and he instinctively ordered an espresso. Inhaling the strong aroma brought him back to the casino, blackjack tables and one certain dealer—

The warm liquid burnt his tongue.

Replacing the white porcelain cup into its saucer he turned his attention back to Mokuba. He had two portions of mousse and even more chocolate ice cream for dessert, and when dinner was over both Kaibas left the table full and contented. Clad in tailored dinner jackets, they wandered the promenade in a futile attempt to walk off the enormous meal.

"Oh Seto! I haven't seen these shops yet." Mokuba wandered down one hallway.

"Why would you, there's a perfume shop here." Shaking his head, Seto followed his brother. He found Mokuba on the edge of the shiny black tiles on the floor of the casino, watching the games taking place within.

"I wonder if they'll ever make a Duel Monsters machine," he said, eyes wide at all the flashing lights, the sounds of each machine's payout drawing his attention at each moment.

"We've got to improve the virtual software first," Seto rested a hand on Mokuba's shoulder, smoothing the edge of his lapel. "Come on." They passed the blackjack table on the way to the elevator, and Seto couldn't help but look over his shoulder as they passed. Mai stared back at him, her eyes questioning, her lips unmoving except for the hint of a smile that he hoped was for him.

He kept thinking about that smile, finding himself wanting to turn back—he had to be sure that it was for him. He didn't want her to smile for anyone else.

What was wrong with him? First she won't get off of his mind, and now Kaiba found that he didn't mind.

As the elevator rose he kept looking out of its glass walls until the casino disappeared from view. He switched his gaze to the blinking numbers as the elevator rose. _6…7…_It couldn't be… but it _had_ to be. _8…9…_He was attracted to her. He… _liked_ her.

He couldn't like her! She was garrulous, pretentious, and she cheated at cards.

Yet she commanded the blackjack table, she spoke her mind, and she was skilled at Duel Monsters.

He would never admit it to anyone—he only let himself dwell on it for a minute—but Kujaku Mai was not hard to look at either.

It was the last night… he had no delusions. As much potential as she had at dueling, he doubted that he'd see her again in a card tournament. Maybe he'd have to host one… He kept repeating to himself: He'd never see her again. It wasn't like he had to tell her anything. She was just a blackjack dealer. He was the CEO of a major corporation. It wasn't like he should be feeling anything—there was nothing she could offer that would benefit him in the business world. He didn't even know her beyond the time of several evenings—he didn't know what made her laugh, he couldn't guess if she had family, or aspirations beyond the cruise ship. It was all so pointless, but all the same he had to know.

He kept his dinner jacket on as he made his way down the stairs to the casino, instead of taking the elevator. The stairs took longer. It was later than usual and Mokuba had not wanted to go to sleep, but eventually he had consented, sleeping with a towel elephant as a pillow. Their bags were packed, and Kaiba found himself wanting to memorize each detail of the ship. Each picture on the wall, the topiaries in the alcove, the two-story library with ladders and plush leather chairs; every image burned into his brain.

He entered the casino and his eyes were immediately focused on her. Mai was standing near her blackjack table, collecting chips tossed to her by the patrons slowly leaving the table. She looked up and met his gaze as if she was expecting him to be there at that moment.

"You're late." Her voice seemed sad. It jolted him—had she missed him? "I'm clocking out for the night."

His mouth was set in a firm line. "I'm sure you've got time for one more game, right?" Inwardly he cursed his delivery; in his attempt to avoid sounding pleading he had practically shouted at her. It seemed like although he was asking she didn't have a choice. He wanted to get it right the first time, but it seemed that things had already started out wrong.

She smiled again, leaning forward until a lock of hair fell against her collarbone, and for a moment he forgot about his previous concerns. "Of course. What did you have in mind?"

He reached into the right-hand pocket of his jacket and retrieved a single poker chip. On one side was a picture of a Naiad, the namesake of the ship. The other side bore the words 'Divine Waters International.' It was the last one he had. "A game of chance." Her eyes lit up. "Text; I win. Picture, the game is yours."

He grasped the chip with his first two fingers and a flick of his wrist sent the chip spiraling into the air. Deftly he caught the chip, hidden in his closed fist. "Let's see who wins," Mai said.

His fingers uncurled and laying flat on his palm was the chip, the image of the Naiad winking at him. It reminded him of her. "Look at that," her smile was wide. "I won. Can I claim my prize?"

He didn't have time to say a word because she had closed the distance between them and kissed him. All coherent thought left him as his hands wrapped around her body. Her hands were on his chest, pressing them more closely together, and his eyes closed. The light bouncing off of the crystal chandeliers looked like fireworks exploding over their heads.

She pulled away but ran her fingers down his arm until their fingers linked. He pressed the poker chip into her hand before untangling his fingers from her grasp. "Guess I can't win them all." He murmured.

"Remember that, and you'll think of me." She winked at him, and he was once again alone in the casino, amongst the revelers, clinking coins and flashing lights. Seto cursed under his breath.

He had it bad.

* * *

Mai waited until she was alone in her crew quarters before reaching into her pocket and pulling out the card. _My prize…_ The card reflected the light in the room, the picture of the dragon on the card appearing almost holographic.

_Mai waited until he moved his arms around her to make her move. She continued to kiss him as her hand discreetly reached into his jacket pocket. She knew he kept his deck there. She took the first card her hands found and tucked the card into her own pocket._

She smiled at her prize. It almost seemed destined for her. "Harpie's Pet Dragon…"

It was hers. She would use it, and if he wanted it back then he'd just have to challenge her to a duel for it. At least then she'd see him again. She wanted to see him again. She'd just have to get better, and become the sort of duelist worthy of playing at his level. She knew it from the first time he sat down at her blackjack table that first night. And she knew that he felt the same way.

* * *

Seto Kaiba finally had a moment to relax on the plane headed back to Domino. Mokuba was watching a movie on his computer and Seto reached into his pocket. He had some important duels coming up; he had better do everything possible to come out on top.

He shuffled through his deck, focusing on the cards he wanted to incorporate into his strategy. Where was it… his dragon card! He flipped through his deck again, and the card wasn't there. Tucked between a Blue-Eyes and Battle Ox was a folded scrap of paper, with script written in an obviously female hand.

_To my dear Kaiba Seto,_

_Remember: You can't win them all!_

_Mai Valentine_

He wanted to crumple the note, wanted to voice his frustrations, but instead, he folded the note back into its pristine white square, laughing quietly as the note, along with his deck, went back into his pocket.

* * *

He saw her again only six months later.

How typical that Mai Valentine would end up with Yugi and company. They wanted to be friends with everyone and anyone; it seemed like they preferred quantity over quality in regards to their company —each time he saw them they had added more to their number. He smirked upon seeing her. He hadn't forgotten—it had haunted him, driving him to pursue victory in every game he had played. That was why he was here on Pegasus' island in the first place.

And then they always wanted to talk. Wheeler would not stop reminding him that he had lost, which in turn made him think not of losing, but of her…

It only took six turns to win the duel, and using his own dueling equipment was hardly an advantage. He seized his victory, triumphantly directing his gaze to where Mai stood in the background.

She wasn't looking at him.

Her eyes were on Joey, and in that moment he realized that the way he looked at her was also how she looked at him. His eyes narrowed, and if he weren't in the company of those friendship fools he would have laughed. What did they have that he lacked? Why on earth was she pursuing _him_?

He knew there was a good reason he hated Joey Wheeler.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

_Please review? Let me know how in-voice you think the two protagonists are. Thank you for reading! _


End file.
